User blog:Ghost of Anon/Fan-Made Unit: Shayle
Hmm... So, I'm going to try something new this time. In addition to leaving links to the 5*, 6*, and 7* forms of this unit, I'll also leave the "descriptions" of the unit here. So basically I'm just copy-pasting the 3 pages I linked. Onwards! 5*= Leader Skill: Blade Master's Power 15% boost to all parameters Brave Burst: Piercing Blow 7 combo powerful Earth elemental attack on single enemy & adds Def ignoring effect to all allies' attack for 3 turns Evolves From: n/a Evolves Into: Skilled Soldier Shayle *Evolution Materials: Miracle Totem, Earth Totem, Earth Totem, Winged Mimic, Earth Bulb *Evolution Cost: 500,000 Zel |-| 6*= Leader Skill: Great Soldier's Power 20% boost to all parameters & greatly boosts elemental damage *80% boost to elemental damage Brave Burst: Crushing Blow 9 combo powerful Earth elemental attack on single enemy & adds Def ignoring effect to all allies' attack for 3 turns Super Brave Burst: Embodiment of Dread 14 combo powerful Earth elemental attack on all enemies & adds probable Atk boost when ignoring Def to own attack for 2 turns *45% chance to boost own Atk by 100% when Def is ignored Evolves From: Soldier Shayle Evolves Into: Supreme Soldier Shayle *Evolution Materials: Mecha Earth Totem, Miracle Totem, Earth Totem, Metal Mimic, Miracle Bulb *Evolution Cost: 1,500,000 Zel |-| 7*= Leader Skill: Soldier God's Power 35% boost to all parameters, largely boosts elemental damage & adds slight probable mitigation ignoring effect to normal attack *120% boost to elemental damage, 10% chance to ignore 10% of mitigation Extra Skill: He Who Strikes Fear Into Hearts Adds partial-mitigation ignoring effect for 2 turns after damage bypassing enemies' Def has exceeded a certain amount & probable infliction of 1 turn Def reduction when attacking *20% mitigation ignoring effect after 50,000 damage ignoring defense, 25% chance to inflict 25% Def reduction Brave Burst: Reaping Blow 11 combo powerful Earth elemental attack on single enemy & adds Def ignoring effect to all allies' attack for 3 turns Super Brave Burst: Embodiment of Death 15 combo powerful Earth elemental attack on all enemies & adds probable Atk boost when ignoring Def to own attack for 2 turns *60% chance to boost own Atk by 150% when Def is ignored Ultimate Brave Burst: Crow's Beak: Terror 7 combo powerful Earth elemental attack on single enemy, 5 combo massive Earth elemental attack on single enemy, boosts all allies' normal hit count & adds probable Atk boost when ignoring Def to all allies' attack for 2 turns *2 attacks occur simultaneously and can Spark, quadruples hit count, 75% chance to boost Atk by 250% when Def is ignored Evolves From: Skilled Soldier Shayle Evolves Into: n/a *Evolution Materials: n/a *Evolution Cost: n/a And I just realized how pointless it was to link the units at the start of this blog... Oh well. And who would forget the poll, am I right? Of course! Yes... ... No. Leave your thoughts/criticisms in the comments below! Category:Blog posts